


Misfortune

by VengefulFallen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulFallen/pseuds/VengefulFallen
Summary: Not anything yet. Progress for me
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 1





	Misfortune

I know that I could do so much if I could just believe in me  
Work in progress, working on confidence in my work so this is here while I progress. I'll try!


End file.
